


Finders Keepers

by WantonFlesh



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, The City (Thief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonFlesh/pseuds/WantonFlesh
Summary: Garrett picks up something he shouldn't and he gets visited by a masked man who leaves him with more questions than answers.





	Finders Keepers

Garrett held the large piece of bone and metal in his hands and examined the spidery black symbol carved into it. It unnerved him, and he was _sure_ it had called out to him, but he felt inclined to keep it. That should probably have made him leave it where he found it, especially since it was too big to fit into one of his pouches, but he ended up stuffing it snugly into his harness.

He had found it on his way back to the clock tower after finishing a job. He swore he had heard a faint humming sound when crossing a rooftop, and an eerie purple light shone through the window. In the corner was what appeared to be some kind of shrine—a makeshift pedestal of wood and wire, adorned with billowing purple curtains. It was odd, to say the least, and yet, for some reason, he took the hunk of bone even though just holding it felt wrong.

He continued his way back to the clock tower and all he thought about was the bone. He wanted to toss it. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and it had _hummed_ , for fuck’s sake. On the other hand, he was fiercely curious and he wanted to know more about it.

He looked around. It felt like someone was watching him, and not in the usual most-wanted-in-the-city fear of getting caught. This was different. Was it the bone? He pulled the Primal over his eyes and found nothing on the adjoining rooftops.

He climbed from rooftop to balcony to alleyway and expertly wove himself into the shadows as guards passed and stole their pouches without a sound.

He made his way back up onto another rooftop when he heard something that almost sounded like striking a match, and then there was a man on top of him, weighing down his legs and holding his arms above his head. It was dark, but the remnants of torchlight from far below illuminated his metal mask enough to show that it resembled a skull. Garrett panted. A bounty hunter?

Garrett tried squirming out of his grip, but he was terrifyingly strong. Garrett winced when the man’s grip on his arms tightened as a warning to stop struggling.

He was a menacing sight with that mask and hood, and his head tipped, as if in interest, and Garrett shivered. He carefully switched Garrett’s wrists to hold them down with one hand. Garrett’s eyes went wide as he noticed that his left hand bore the same mark that was on the bone.

Garrett flinched and his breath caught as fingers touched the scar around his eye. His eye felt strange at the touch, almost painful but stronger like the Primal was overflowing. Blue lined the edges of his sight even though he hadn’t made the Primal focus. The form in front of him glowed, purple like the light at the shrine instead of blue.

The man’s attention seemed to snap back to wherever it had been before and his hand trailed down to Garrett’s jaw and then his throat. It lingered for a moment, feeling Garrett’s fluttering pulse. Garrett froze, expecting him to slit his throat, and he could feel his heartbeat thump throughout his whole body. Instead, the hand traveled down over his collarbone and his chest, too slow, too teasingly to be searching, more like exploring.

Garrett shuddered and tried to wriggle away. The man chuckled and felt across the straps of Garrett’s harness until he reached the bulky piece of bone tucked behind one of them.

The man slipped the bone out and held it in his hand and barely spared it a glance. 

“It’s yours?” Garrett asked.

“It is now,” the masked man said. The bone and metal crumpled into ash and blew away with the wind, and the mark on the back of his hand glowed gold for a moment. He lifted his weight off Garrett and stood. With another flash of gold on his hand, he disappeared.

Garrett sat there, stupefied. He looked down at his hands. He held another piece of bone, this one smaller and consisting of three thin bones sticking out of a piece of metal. He put in in his leg pouch and took off, aiming to make it to the clock tower before the man found out it was missing.

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a follow up to this, I don't know yet.  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
